EMBRACE THE CHORD (REMAKE, HUNKAI VER)
by byunie baby
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah mempercayai uke. Baginya uke itu racun, sama seperti ibunya yang jahat dan hanya mengejar harta. Baginya cinta tidak pernah ada. Cinta hanyalah untuk pasangan lain, karena dia selalu menutup hatinya. Sampai kemudian dia menemukan seorang namja yang bisa memeluk semua nada, namja yang membuatnya terpana. Dan satu-satunya namja yang tak jatuh hati padanya
1. Chapter 1

Remake from novel karya **SANTHY AGATHA...**

alur,cerita,karakter, semua yang ada di ff ini milik **SANTHY AGATHA**

saya hanya meremakenya... maafkan saya...

Cast: kim jongin

Oh sehun

Others

Genre: romance

Rate: ?

Chapter 1

{{Prolog }}

Uke itu racun, Uke itu jahat, Mungkin mereka tampak cantik dan lembut di luar, tetapi siapa yang tahu betapa kejinya jiwa yang tertanam di sana. Itulah yang tertanam di benaknya, di hari itu, hari yang dingin dan berkabut, ketika ibunya membangunkannya di dini hari. Waktu itu dia masih menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan menangis, menangis karena sudah hampir dua minggu dia dipisahkan dari adik kesayangannya, dari ayahnya yang lembut dan baik hati.

Sekarang dia terpaksa tinggal bersama ibunya, yang membawanya pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan kemudian tinggal di rumah teman laki-lakinya. Meskipun dia masih kecil, tetapi dia bisa membaca kalau pria itu bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi ibunya. Ibunya memeluk pria kaya itu dengan mesra, membiarkannya mencium pipinya di depan umum. Dan ibunya tidur di kamar pria itu, sementara dia ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang dingin dan sepi, sendirian.

Dia masih kecil. Tapi dia sudah tahu pasti kalau ibunya tidak mencintainya. Uke itu merenggutnya dan membawanya, bukan karena menginginkannya tetapi lebih karena ingin menyakiti ayahnya. Dengan tega ibunya memisahkan dia dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia benci ibunya, benci sekali! Masih dini hari ketika ibunya membangunkannya, jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh pundak kecilnya, mengguncangnya terburu-buru,

"Bangun, bangun, kau harus segera bangun, ibu akan mengantarmu."

Dia terbangun, mengucek matanya bingung, "Kita mau kemana ibu?" suaranya yang mungil dan lemah masih serak, matanya susah dibuka karena sembab, menangis semalaman.

"Ibu akan mengantarmu. Kau tahu, ibu ada pekerjaan di luar negeri dan ibu tidak bisa membawamu, jadi ibu akan menitipkanmu sementara di rumah teman ibu."

Dia langsung duduk, masih kebingungan, dan hanya menurut ketika ibunya mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi,menyuruhnya mencuci muka. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, ibunya sudah mengatur pakaiannya ke tas ransel kecilnya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Bawa biolamu sendiri, ayo kita berangkat."

Ibunya membawa tas ranselnya keluar sementara dia terburu-buru mengikuti, sambil meraih tas berisi biola berat dan besar berwarna merah gelap. Biola ini milik ayahnya, seorang pemain biola terkenal yang karena suatu hal, tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab perpisahan ayah dan ibunya, yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya dan keluarga mereka tercerai berai.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, biola itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Milik ayahnya, ayahnya yang baik dengan jemarinya yang besar yang selalu mengusap kepala kecilnya ayahnya yang dengan senyum lembutnya selalu memeluknya dengan sayang, menaikkan dirinya kepangkuannya setelah sesi-sesi berlatih biola bersama yang menyenangkan.

Seandainya dia bisa memilih, dia ingin bersama ayahnya. Dia tahu ayahnya punya cinta yang tulus, dia tahu ayahnya benar-benar menginginkannya. Sayangnya, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang harus tunduk kepada keputusan orang-orang yang lebih tua, karena dia masih tidak punya daya apa-apa.

Dia memeluk biola itu erat-erat dan kemudian mengikuti ibunya yang sudah melangkah keluar rumah, di sana sebuah mobil sudah menunggu, Ibunya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itupun melaju membelah jalan, dan mereka melewatkannya dalam keheningan. Ibunya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan, sementara dia duduk di ujung terjauh di kursi, menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah ayah dan adiknya sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah dia bisa menemui mereka lagi.

oOo

Mobil itu memasuki pintu gerbang putih di sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Ibunya turun lebih dahulu dan membiarkan dia mengikutinya. Pintu rumah terbuka, dan sepasang suami isteri setengah baya membuka pintu. Sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu teman ibunya, karena mereka langsung tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya. Dia dan ibunya lalu dipersilahkan masuk, dan duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat megah. Suami isteri itu menatapnya dengan lembut, dan si isteri mendekatinya dan mengenalkan diri,

"Kenalkan, aku Yixing... kau bisa memanggilku mama Yixing, semoga kau betah di sini ya nak."

Jemari yang begitu lembut mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya teringat kepada ayahnya. Seketika itu juga dia tahu, bahwa uke setengah baya di depannya ini baik hati dan tulus. Dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik ketika tinggal di sini sampai ibunya menjemputnya lagi.

Lalu dia disuruh ke ruangan lain sementara para orang dewasa bercakap-cakap, seorang pelayan yang baik hati membawanya ke ruang bermain di sebelah ruang tamu, di sana ada banyak sekali mainan yang sepertinya masih baru, beberapa bahkan masih terbungkus plastik.

Pelayan itu sudah menyiapkan segelas susu putih hangat dan sepiring kue cokelat yang menggiurkan, dan dengan sayang menyuruhnya bermain sesukanya. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani. Mainan-mainan itu tampaknya masih baru, dan tentunya ada yang punya bukan? Mungkin saja pemiliknya adalah anak dari pasangan suami isteri setengah baya yang baik hati itu. Dia takut merusakkan mainan itu dan dimarahi.

Dia duduk dikursi kecil yang disediakan, dan meminum susunya dengan haus, ternyata dia lapar. Semalam dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya karena menahan rasa ingin menangis akibat kerinduannya pada ayah dan adiknya, sekarang perutnya menagih minta makan. Dia juga memakan sepotong kue manis yang sangat enak itu. Setelah menghabiskan satu potong kue dan meneguk sisa susu hangatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar deru mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

Apakah itu mobil ibunya? Apakah ibunya telah pergi? Kenapa ibunya tidak berpamitan kepadanya? Dia langsung berlari keluar, dan menubruk Yixing, uke setengah baya yang meminta dipanggil mama. Yixing setengah berlutut, lalu memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah kenapa, uke itu lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang,

"Ibumu sudah pergi dia begitu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat berpamitan, tidak apa-apa ya nak, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini ya, kami semua akan merawatmu dengan baik, kau jangan sedih."

Yixing kemudian menggandeng tangan mungilnya dengan lembut,

"Kemari sayang, biar kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Sebelum pergi, mata Yixing melirik ke arah mainan-mainan di ruang bermain itu yan g tidak disentuh olehnya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Jangan takut memainkan semuanya, semua itu baru dan dibeli khusus untukmu, semua itu milikmu."

Dia lalu di antar ke sebuah kamar yang begitu indah. Kamar khusus anak-anak, yang sepertinya baru dicat dan di dekor ulang. Dindingnya biru dengan pola pesawat yang indah, tempat tidurnya juga bersprei biru muda, berbagai mainan juga ada di sana, seolah-olah menjaga agar dia tidak kesepian.

"Istirahatlah di sini dulu sayang, nanti kalau sarapan sudah siap, mama akan memanggilmu."

Yixing menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai mama, berbisik lembut dan membantunya naik ke ranjang, dia memang masih mengantuk akibat terlalu dini dibangunkan oleh ibunya tadi.

Yixing menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum pergi. Setelah Yixing keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia merasakan ada yang basah di dahinya.

Air mata? Kenapa mama Yixing menangis?

Karena penasaran, dia bangun lagi dan turun dari ranjang, mencoba mengintip keluar. Di sana dilihatnya mama Yixing menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya.

"Sudahlah Yixing, jangan terbawa perasaanmu, nanti anak itu melihatnya dan kebingungan."

lelaki setengah baya Itu tampak mencoba menghibur Yixing.

"Tapi aku sedih sekali yifan setiap melihat anak itu, anak sebaik dan setampan itu, dibuang begitu saja oleh ibunya hanya demi segepok uang untuk membiayai kehidupan berfoya-foyanya di luar negeri. Dia sungguh ibu yang jahat." Yixing mengusap air matanya, tampak begitu sedih.

"Tapi kau sekarang yang menjadi ibunya, Yixing. Ibu kandungnya sudah menyerahkan anak itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali. Anak itu memang anak yang malang, tetapi dengan kasih sayang kita, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menyayanginya, dan membuatnya melupakan ibunya."

Dia yang masih mengintip di ujung pintu kamarnya terpaku, membeku mendengar percakapan itu. Dia memang masih kecil, tetapi sedikit banyak dia mengerti. Ibunya telah meninggalkannya di sini, bukan menitipkannya untuk menjemputnya dikemudian hari, tetapi menjualnya. Ya ibunya telah membuangnya, menjualnya untuk segepok uang.

Air matanya meleleh, dan dia berlari naik ke ranjang, menangis sesenggukan sampai matanya perih, Dia ingin bersama ayahnya, dia ingin bersama adiknya. Kalau memang ibunya mau membuangnya, kenapa dia tidak ditinggalkan saja bersama ayah dan adiknya? Ibunya memang jahat. Ibunya tidak punya hati, menyakiti ayahnya, menyakiti adiknya, menyakiti dirinya. Mungkin semua uke berjiwa jahat seperti ibunya. Semua uke memang jahat!

Dan lama kelamaan, karena terlalu lelah menangis, dia tertidur, tubuh kecilnya tengkurap di atas ranjang itu, dengan pipi penuh bekas air mata. Sampai kemudian sebuah jemari lembut membelai rambutnya, dan membuainya ke dalam pelukan. Dia terbangun, dan menyadari tubuh mungilnya ada di pelukan Yixing.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang sayang, kau aman di sini bersama kami. Aku menyayangimu anakku."

lalu Yixing bersenandung lagu nina bobo. Dia memejamkan lagi, mata merasa tenang, sebelum terlelap jauh, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Yixing termasuk uke yang tidak jahat. Dia merasa bisa mempercayainya. Mulai sekarang, Yixing adalah mamanya. Dia akan melupakan ibu kandungnya, uke jahat yang membuangnya tanpa hati.

Tetapi ternyata cinta Yixing tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan kepedihannya, sampai dewasa, dia masih menyimpan luka itu... Luka yang menciptakan kebencian mendalam kepada mahluk yang bernama 'UKE

TBC


	2. etc Chapter 2

Remake from novel karya **SANTHY AGATHA...**

alur, cerita, karakter, semua milik **SANTHY AGATHA..**

saya hanya meremakenya.. maafkan saya..

 **EMBRACE THE CHORD**

cast: kim jongin

Oh sehun

Others

Genre: romance

Rate: T

Chapter 2

 **"Kau memang jahat!"**

 **namja berambut pirang itu berdiri setengah menggebrak meja, menatap ke arah sehun yang hanya bersedekap tenang dan dingin. Mata namja itu berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Sementara itu sehun malahan melirik tak peduli.**

 **"Aku memang jahat." lelaki itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya tampan tetapi sekarang terlihat penuh kebencian, "Kalau kau sudah puas melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau boleh pergi."**

 **Sebuah tamparan dari jemari lentik itupun melayang, mengenai pipi sehun dengan kerasnya, luapan emosinya akibat perlakukan kejam sehun kepadanya. Sehun menerimanya dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa. Uke-uke emosional biasanya akan berusaha menyakiti lawannya ketika dia disakiti, itu memberikan kepuasan, rasa yang sepadan bagi mereka. Mata sehun berkilat, dan setengah tersenyum kepada namja di hadapannya,**

 **"Sudah puas?"**

 **namja itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya menetes di pipinya, tak tertahankan. Kemudian dengan tangis terisak-isak, namja itu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan sehun. Sehun mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, menyadari beberapa mata terarah kepadanya di cafe itu. Yah, orang-orang itu pasti tertarik dengan kejadian dramatis seperti syuting drama korea di depan mata mereka.**

 **sehun tahu jaejoong, pasti marah ketika dia memutuskannya dengan kejam, tetapi sehun tidak pernah mengira jaejoong akan bersikap sedramatis itu, kalau saja sehun tahu, dia pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk melakukannya. Dengan tenang, sehun menjentikkan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan yang langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya,**

 **"Kopi hitam, jangan pakai gula. Satu." gumam sehun tenang lalu duduk menunggu. Seperti kebiasaannya, setelah mematahkan hati uke, sehun akan meminum satu cangkir kopi hitam, untuk menghormati momentnya. Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan.**

 **Sehun mengernyit, Sepertinya sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan uke, tanpa dia tergoda untuk menyakiti uke itu. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang memang selalu dilakukannya.**

 **Oh, jangan ditanya, sehun adalah kekasih yang baik hati dan mempesona. Dia akan memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ratu, mereka akan dimanjakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, diberikan prioritas waktunya dan pasti akan merasa menjadi uke paling bahagia di dunia... hingga akhirnya sehun menghempaskannya ketika dirasa waktunya sudah tiba.**

 **Kopi hitamnya datang. Sehun menyesapnya dan mengernyit merasakan kepahitan dan asam khas kopi yang kental. Dia lalu merenung. Semua namja itu seperti tidak pernah jera, mereka selalu datang dan datang lagi, mengharapkan cintanya. Padahal reputasi sehun sebagai playboy sudah begitu terkenal, mereka malahan menganggap sehun sebagai hadiah yang harus dimenangkan, merasa bisa menaklukkan sehun pada akhirnya.**

 **Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir sehun. Huh! Mereka semua bermimpi. Jemari sehun mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, terbawa perasaannya. Kebenciannya kepada ibunya telah menyeruak, jauh begitu dalam ke dasar jiwanya yang kelam.**

 **Apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepadanya, kepada ayah dan adiknya, memisahkan mereka begitu saja, itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan, sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkan ibunya untuk hal yang satu itu. Tidak akan pernah! Karena kalau ibunya tidak merenggutnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, sehun seharusnya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya bersama ayahnya.**

 **Ayah yang kemudian tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya lagi bahkan sampai hari terakhir ayahnya hidup di dunia. Setidaknya, pada akhirnya sehun dipertemukan kembali dengan adik kandungnya, oh yeri setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan tanpa jejak. Entah itu takdir Tuhan, atau memang Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa sehun setiap malamnya, adiknya itu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan cantik, secara kebetulan menjadi anak asuh dari mama sahabatnya, mereka dipertemukan tanpa sengaja, tetapi dari pandangan pertama, sehun langsung tahu bahwa yeri adalah adiknya**

 **Meskipun yeri tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika mereka terpisah usia yeri masih sangat kecil, sehun langsung mengenali adiknya itu. Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan wajah lucu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memuja, menguntitnya kemana-mana dan selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan bahagia di kala mereka kecil itu?**

 **Sayangnya takdir yang sama tidak menyentuh sehun dan ayahnya. Dari kisah yeri, sehun tahu, kehidupan ayahnya begitu sulit bersama yeri, ayahnya seorang pemain biola kelas dunia yang begitu terkenal yang kemudian terpuruk karena cacat di tangannya bahkan sampai harus bekerja menjadi tukang bangunan untuk menghidupi dirinya. Pada saat yang sama, sehun hidup berkelimpahan dengan keluarga angkatnya. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyeruak semakin dalam ke dalam jiwanya, semakin dalam dan kelam, membuatnya merasa pahit dan penuh penyesalan.**

 **Seharusnya sehun ada bersama ayahnya meskipun mereka harus hidup susah, sehun anak laki-laki, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja membantu ayahnya. Dan penyesalan sehun yang paling mendalam ketika seharusnya dia bisa memeluk ayahnya di saat terakhirnya, mengantarkan jasadnya ke persemayaman terakhirnya. Itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan dan itu membuatnya merasa pilu. Pilu dan benci, benci kepada ibunya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua saat berharga yang seharusnya bisa dirasakannya.**

 **Ibunya sekarang sudah menerima ganjarannya. Akibat usaha penculikan amatirnya demi mendapatkan harta, ibunya itu harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa lama. Yah Tempat yang paling cocok untuk orang seperti itu memang di penjara.**

 **Sehun mengernyit. Kehidupan sudah mengarah ke jalan yang tenang sekarang, yeri sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya yang begitu memujanya, sehun sendiri seharusnya sudah bisa meletakkan dendamnya yang berkepanjangan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dendam itu masih membara, kepada semua uke yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena melihat ketampanannya, atau melihat harta dan kemampuan bermain biola.**

 **Sehun tidak menyukai mereka semua. Mereka pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti ibunya. Mungkin nanti, ketika sehun kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola, kehilanganharta dan ketampanannya, para uke itu akan mencampakkannya, sama seperti ketika ibunya mencampakkan ayahnya.**

 **"Bagimana konsermu di austria?" Tuan lee donghae, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap sehun yang baru saja datang berkunjung.**

 **Sehun adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Sehun membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemain biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.**

 **Ketika kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Tuan lee membawa sehun kepadanya, semula Tuan Lee sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang anak lelaki kurus dan cantik. Tuan Lee semula mengira dia anak uke- berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.**

 **Tetapi ketika anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Tuan. Lee terpana. Dia langsung tahu, anak kecil ini bisa disebut 'prodigy' dalam permainan biolanya. Anak sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu**

 **Tanpa pikir panjang Tuan Lee langsung mengajukan diri untuk membimbing sehun secara khusus. Dia adalah seorang komposer, mantan pemain biola dan guru musik di Akademi ini, dia punya banyak sekali kenalan orang-orang terbaik di dunia musik klasik. Maka sehunnpun masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ke dalam kelas bimbingan khusus, dalam sesi-sesi tertentu, untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, sehun dikirim ke sekolah-sekolah musik terkenal di berbagai negara, dan itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.**

 **Ketika lulus sehun semakin sering menghabiskan harinya di luar negeri, mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo. Lelaki itu sangat sukses dalam bermusik, dan tentu saja hal itu karena permainan biolanya yang jenius. Dan pantas saja, ternyata sehun adalah anak kandung dari oh siwon seorang pemain biola jenius lainnya, yang dulu begitu terkenal tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik. Lelaki itu ternyata menurunkan bakatnya kepada anak lelaki sulungnya ini.**

 **"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"**

 **Tuan Lee sudah menganggap sehun seperti anaknya sendiri dan dia adalah salah satu orang istimewa di akademi ini. Ada sebuah ruangan khusus di ujung sayap kiri akademi yang tersembunyi dan tertutup yang selalu digunakan oleh sehun untuk berlatih diam-diam. Ruangan itu tentunya selalu ada untuk sehun meskipun sudah lama sekali sehun tidak menggunakannya karena perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya sehun memilih untuk beristirahat beberapa lama dari konsernya yang melelahkan, lelaki itu pasti akan sering memakai kembali ruangan itu.**

 **"Kau bisa ke sana kapan saja sehun."**

 **Sehun meletakkan tehnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan ke sana, terimakasih, saem."**

 **Sehun berjalan dalam diam. Melalui lorong di sayap paling sepi Akademi musik terbesar itu, dan menghela napas panjang. Sepi... Sepi itu menyayat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Yah. Dia kesepian. Kadangkala dia merindukan tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk, seorang uke yang tidak jahat, seorang uke yang tidak hanya mencintai bagian luarnya... seorang uke yang tidak jahat seperti ibunya. Tetapi apakah uke seperti itu ada? Sehun tersenyum pahit. Kalaupun ada, uke-uke itu bukanlah jodohnya, karena sampai sekarang sehun belum pernah menemukannya.**

 **Sehun sampai di ruangan berlatih khususnya. Sebuah ruangan besar, dengan jendela kaca di semua sisinya, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup, karena sekeliling luar ruangan itu adalah pepohonan yang rimbun dan sangat besar.**

 **Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan kemudian membuka tempat biolanya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lalu memainkan biolanya, dalam nada yang tiba-tiba terlinta di benaknya.**

 **Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. jongin mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu "Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso", dimainkan dengan sangat ahli di gesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian.**

 **jongin berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan ada kesepian dan yang terutama ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius. menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.**

 **Jongin melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang. seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. Mamanya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan. Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan. membawanya ke area terlarang.**

 **Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola kenamaan, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana. Sang pemain biola terkenal ini sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di Austria, dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak seorangpun yang boleh mengganggunya**

 **Suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, semakin menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Jongin terus berjalan, dengan hati- hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal. tanpa sadar jongin berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku. Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan jongin, alunan biola yang indah itu berhenti begitu saja, membuat jongin mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu.**

 **"Mainkan lagi."**

 **Tanpa sadar jongin meminta. Alunan biola itu begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.**

 **Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangatbertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah,**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang?"**

 **TBC**


End file.
